Aquel San Valentin en los vestuarios
by Kathe Su
Summary: Una carta citándose en los vestuarios desencadenaran una serie de eventos inesperados y un amor olvidado.


**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE A CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**NO PLAGIO**

Hola de nuevo este es un one-shot 100% Kathe/Lys para las que amamos a esta pareja, lo hago porque nunca he hecho uno para mi y ya era hora de algo diferente.

Después de leer este peculiar one-shot se preguntaran: ¿Porque Kathe escribió algo como esto? No es su estilo.

Y concuerdo 100% con ustedes pero pensé: ¡Que era hora de continuar caminando! esta clase de escritos muy por el contrario a lo que las personas creen no es nada sencillo crear

Primero deben dejar atrás la "vergüenza" y el pudor cosa que consideraría lo mas difícil ya que la mayoría, son chicas de no mas de 15 años; eso hace que me sienta demasiado vieja en comparación a ustedes pero... ¡Que se la va a hacer!

La vergüenza y el tabú en que se convierten estos relatos para mayores de edad son la razón por la que se convierte en un reto crear.

Ademas que no quiero aquí mostrar un asco de lemmon, algo sin sentido completamente plano explicando mejor ¡No escribiré! Algo como: _Se encontraron en el aula x entonces el la acorralo contra el escritorio y la penetro..._

Osea ¿Que onda con eso? Díganme donde ven la sensualidad, el juego de seducción comenzar, Un destello de sentimientos emerger; En ningún lugar lo veran si hubiese escrito eso

Estoy orgullosa al decir que la "vergüenza" se ha ido de mi vida, al fin lo entendí y es por eso que he hecho un one-shot donde no solo el sexo predomina si no también los sentimientos

Espero sus comentarios con criticas ya sean positivas o negativas apenas me estreno en este rating M

Solo me queda decir ¡Enjoy!

* * *

Aquel día era lo mas odiado y repugnante en la vida de Katherine "14 de febrero" una estúpida fecha en la que las personas eran mas idiotas de lo habitual la enfermedad llamada "amor" golpeaba sus pequeñas mentencitas haciéndolos pensar de una forma infantil.

Su molestia principal en ese día era simple ¡No tenia con quien pasarlo! ¿Y porque? Por que era una perra, una jodida perra ¡Que solo utilizaba a los hombres un rato para después votarlos! Lo hacia por el simple hecho de no querer ella pasar por eso "ser usada" para después "ser desechada".

Pero su molestia mas allá de esa razón era centrada en un hombre Lysandro Ainsworth El "eterno caballero" Que en ninguna ocasión había caído ante sus redes, dándole a probar el exquisito sabor carnal

"Imbécil Ainsworth" era como lo llamaba prometiéndose que tendría su corta aventura con el, aunque tuviese que esperar pero sin duda conseguiría que aquel joven demostrase ante ella sus mas "bajos" instintos, no seria hoy, ni mañana... pero algún día caería.

Entraba al instituto para su ultima clase colgada del brazo de Jade su ultima "conquista"

Habia logrado que su profesor de jardinería le diese una de tantas noches de pasión; Le llamarían "Puta" sin dudarlo a es conclusión llegaban luego de conocer su comportamiento, pero no una cualquiera era "una puta selectiva"

No se acostaba con cualquiera, solo con algún hombre que le gustase ya fuera su físico, sus dotes o en el peor de los casos ¡Porque se había convertido en su capricho! y todas esas cualidades se reunían en dicho joven albino

El mundo entero sabia que ninguna de las aulas de aquel instituto habían salido bien libradas de uno de sus tantos encuentros con algún joven estudiante, era un tabú dentro de aquel plantel; Todos sabían lo que hacia Katherine y a la vez ninguno de los involucrados decía una sola palabra ¡Hasta la directora se mantenía en un silencio neutral!

Fue guiada dentro del aula B donde, sin esperar una sola palabra Jade se abalanzaba sobre ella besándola con pasión

"Aun es demasiado temprano"

Suspiro aburrida dejándose hacer, el peli-verde mostraba ya varios signos de una prominente erección, besaba el delicado cuello de la joven

Su única regla que sus amantes debían acatar era "No dejar ni una sola marca, en ningún lugar aunque no fuese visible"

Ya que sus demás aventuras podrían molestarse, y eso arruinaría el plan por el que había estado trabajando los últimos tiempos; La puerta al abrirse fue lo que se escucho, un tenso silencio le siguió

Lysandro "el caballero" Ainsworth era el que interrumpía tan candente mañana haciendo acto de aparición, con una ceja enarcada y visiblemente ofuscado

Los miro para después tornarse de un suave carmín sus mejillas, una reacción que hacia a Katherine sonreír, adoraba esa expresión de inocencia

"Solo buscaba mi libreta" se excuso

Caminando hacia la mesa donde un cuaderno negro reposaba, lo tomo aun nervioso y cuando se disponía a girarse unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos; Katherine intentaba sacar alguna reacción mas en el pero... Como un mueble permaneció hasta que la joven, luego de unos segundos sin respuesta lo soltó suspirando molesta

"Nos vemos en clase Ainsworth" acto seguido salio junto al peli-verde del aula mientras era abrazada por la cintura y besada constantemente

En los pasillos no había ni un alma, todos estaba en clase y los que no escondidos por "miedo" al delegado, Katherine río ¡Si supieran como era aquel joven rubio en verdad! Lo ultimo que le tendrían era miedo a ser encontrados por el en horario de clase

Nathaniel solo aparentaba ser el joven perfecto, pero en otro tipo de situaciones se demostraba tal y como era, aquellas sesiones de sexo desenfrenado eran su única forma de sacar su verdadero yo y no explotar ante las presiones por ser "el delegado perfecto"

En aquella lista le seguía Castiel "pelirrojo, ojos grises y sin trasero" Que como era de esperarse el quería controlar la situación de sus encuentros, le gustaba su sonrojo cuando estaba completamente desnuda a su merced en aquel departamento ¡No había amor! Ó por lo menos no de parte de ella

Armin tercero en la lista era todo un caso tenia una "fijación" que rayaba en lo absurdo cuando se trataba de sexo ¡disfraces de gato! era lo que a la joven le pedía portar

Dimitry el profesor sustituto no podría faltar, habia caído mas de una vez en su juego aunque... evitaba dar alguna muestra de ello al mundo "1 vez" cada mes o cada que se encontraban solos consumaran su sucio secretismo, un pacto de silencio entre ambos

Viktor el chico mas "rico" de todo ese instituto y con seguridad de Francia "amigo" de la infancia de la joven su primer hombre, primera aventura y ultima decepción coronaba una de las posiciones de aquella lista, ambos se utilizaban provocando ver quien caía primero en aquella trampa llamada amor

Seria una desagradable sorpresa si Rosalya se enterara de que Leigh el hermano del caballero también se unía a la fila, aunque ese si era un verdadero secreto. Ademas de ellos 2 nadie lo sabia y ese pequeño desliz lo mantendrían guardado hasta su muerte

Alexy no podría faltar y menos salvarse se había convertido en uno de sus primero caprichos después de enterarse de su supuesta homosexualidad, pero aquella era la mentira mas descarada que alguien pudo contar ¡Era! "Una manera de evitar que las chicas fueran tras el" Pero... su farsa fue descubierta por Katherine en una fiesta, mientras todos bebían hasta desfallecer se le había salido aquella verdad riendo junto a la chica...

Con posibilidad hasta Farres hubiera pasado en su lista

Apartando sus pensamientos y regresando al mundo Jade continuaba besándola con insistencia magreando sus pechos sobre aquella blusa que llevaba ese día

Cuando Katherine se giro sin perder tiempo Jade la beso en los labios, la chica de cabello plata lo miro molesta y empujándolo termino de alejarlo

"Ya no tengo ganas" se limito a responder cruzándose de brazos y recargando su espalda en las taquillas tras ella

"Vamos linda, no me dirás que esto se debe a la interrupción de ese chico" el peli verde comenzó a reír la joven frente a el no le veía la gracia, paso a su lado sin mirarlo "Espera acaso me vas a dejar así" señalo su entrepierna

"Tu levantaste a tu "amiguito" y tienes manitas ¿No? ¡asi que arreglalo!" exclamo abandonándolo en medio del pasillo

El joven jardinero aun reia a mandíbula batiente acto que la sacaba aun mas de quicio, sin importarle las palabras de la profesora camino a su lugar al fondo del aula al lado de aquel pelirrojo que mantenía una extraña sonrisa

"Debiste saltarte la clase esta anciana no enseña nada nuevo" susurro Castiel cerca del oido de la chica "¿Porque esa cara? Acaso no has tenido una buena sesión de relajante sexo" comenzó a reir al ver a la chica a punto de explotar esta apretaba con fuerza sus puños

"No es por eso, se debe al idiota de tu mejor amigo" exclamo entre susurros contenidos

"Y ahora que sucedió" al ver su mirada asesina sonrió "No me digas que aun no quiere tener nada que ver contigo " volvió a sonreír con descaro

"¡Que comes que adivinas!" El sarcasmo fue evidente y sus palabras eran cada vez mas ruidosas molestando a la profesora que rechinaba los gises ante su molestia

"Es un caballero, es lo que decidió ser y estar con una mujer como "Tú" no esta en sus planes" recibió un fuerte pisotón "¡Hey! solo soy realista"

"Me pregunto porque aun hablo contigo" Se levanto de su lugar saliendo del aula sin siquiera pedir permiso acto al cual la profesora no le dio importancia

Vago por los confines de aquel lugar era la ultima clase y el fin de semana alocado comenzaría ya tenia todo planeado, iría al pub de la ciudad y buscaría a algún chico que le gustase lo frecuentaría 1 di al final lo dejaría recomenzando el ciclo semanal como era costumbre: Lunes Nathaniel, Martes Castiel, Miércoles Armin, Jueves Viktor, Viernes Jade; Sabado y domingo algún desprevenido

"Estúpido Lysandro ¿¡porque aun te resistes!?" grito su frustración al pasillo solitario pateando con su tacón el casillero frente a ella

Se sorprendió al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, no tenia nada de valor ahi solo libros y mas libros los objetos importantes los dejaba en su departamento y cualquier cosa que pudiera hundirla también se mantenía en secreto

Una nota cayo a sus pies sorprendiéndola, era la inigualable caligrafía del joven albino solo decia un lugar y hora

"Las duchas 1:45 m"

Aun faltaban 2 minutos para la hora especificada, el gimnasio debía estar vacio y los vestuarios mas

No era una buena señal pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar a solas con el joven, maquillaba en su mente la manera de seducirlo para al fin poder agregarlo a su larga lista y asi salir para siempre de aquel instituto y arruinar otro.

Donde se repitiese su mismo "modus operandi" Seducir a cuantos hombres quisiera, acostarse con ellos, enamorarlos y al final desaparecer para siempre de sus vidas y de paso arruinarlas

"Asi que has venido" Escucho una voz proveniente detrás de ella

Se denotaba cansada, tan monótona, sin una pizca de sentimiento haciendo que Katherine se girase sonriendo al joven "Como un león tras su presa" Aunque esa presa no seria tan fácil de conseguiría muy a su pesar

"Me daba curiosidad saber que deseaba decirme el "Señor Ainsworth" cruzándose de brazos se acerco al joven que estaba en la misma posición que ella

"¿Porque lo sigue intentando? Señorita Camilleri"expulso aun con esa voz tan cansada

La joven sonrió con sensualidad en su dirección, aproximándose mas y mas al chico hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de su pecho y lo abrazo

"No intento nada ¡solo hacer lo inevitable!" El joven quedo pasmado ante tal muestra de descaro por parte de la chica que intentaba alcanzar sus labios, Lysandro la aparto con gentileza para alejarse de ella

"Quiero que pares de una buena vez Katherine Camilleri" expulso mirándola con profunda molestia y suspiro "Lo que sucediera en el pasado no debería ser motivo para que te comportes de ese modo"

La joven de cabello plata comenzó a reir "Asi que lo recuerdas" dijo con profundo sarcasmo y enarcando una ceja reacomodo su semblante recargándose en las taquillas a su alrededor Lysandro parecía incomodo y pensando si debia o no salir de aquel lugar "Crei que era la unica que aun guardaba ese precioso recuerdo" continuo con sarcasmo" Nunca crei volver a verte pero... mira llego a un instituto nuevo con el deseo de arruinar vidas y entonces me encuentro con el que arruino la mia" sus ojos violetas resplandecían sin sentimiento alguno en completo vacio

"Katherine yo" la tomo por los hombros algo conmocionado y continuo "Se que no hay manera de volver en el pasado y en verdad siento mucho lo que sucedió en aquella época, no pense antes de actuar nunca crei que te lastimaría de ese modo" de un empujón Khaterine se solto

"Pues que te quede el gusto Lysandro que en esto me convertiste, acaso no lo "recuerdas" eramos apenas unos adolescentes teníamos 15 años y te burlaste de la peor manera de mi, contigo descubrí aquel placentero acto carnal, fuiste mi primer hombre, mi primer amor ¡Quien lo diria! Que solo estabas conmigo por una apuesta... para dejar en ridículo "A la princesa Camilleri" y ahora te conviertes en un presunto caballero ¡Para que! Para que tu conciencia este tranquila, ¿Que les habia hecho yo? ¡Absolutamente nada, no era mi culpa que mi familia tuviera esos privilegios, yo era inocente! Ahora Lysandro deja de actuar que me molesta tu aparentar cuando sabes que lo ultimo que eres es "Un caballero"

Al terminar aquella acusación fue aprisionada contra las duchas

"No quiero cometer de nuevo una locura princesa así que mejor te vas antes de que ambos terminemos haciendo algo de lo que mas tarde nos arrepentiremos"

Sin darle tiempo a nada Katherine unia sus labios a los de el y paso sus brazos por su cuello colgándose de el mientras mordía aquellos delgados labios que tanto le gustaba probar

El joven mantenía con fuerza apretados sus labios esperando que la chica lo soltara pero aquella mujer era mas lista, Katherine lo piso y en su exclamación de dolor la joven tuvo acceso a su boca donde aprisionó su lengua entre sus dientes y comenzó un beso lleno de pasión, la resistencia auto impuesta por el muchacho comenzaba a ser nula ante la maestría con que la joven lo besaba

"Nunca me arrepentiré de volver a repetir nuestro primer encuentro Lysandro" con ternura dio un ultimo beso para desabrochar su blusa y quedar únicamente con un sujetador que aprisionaba unos senos, estaba roja como un tomate la vergüenza estaba apoderándose de ella como si fuese la primera vez que un hombre la viese medio desnuda

Ante la poca intervención del joven tomo sus manos para posarlas sobre sus senos que ante el contacto sus pezones se erguían "Vamos tocalos Lysandrito tienen ganas de ti" susurro seductora mordiendo su lóbulo izquierdo y besando el cuello del muchacho que estaba atónito "Lyss te necesito, ningún hombre ha logrado darme tanto placer como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos ¡Por eso lo hacia! Buscaba a alguien que me hiciera olvidarte pero hasta ahora nadie lo ha logrado, por eso debías ser mio tenias que recordarme que era amar" Lysandro se inclino sobre ella quedando a la misma altura y la beso

"No sabes lo celoso que estaba cuando te veia desaparecer por horas del aula y regresar después al lado de mi mejor amigo con esa idiota sonrisa, con esa cara llena de placer que solo debia ser mostrada a mi"Apreto con fiereza el pecho de la chica ella daba un brinco ante la acción

"Es tu culpa si solo hubieras estado conmigo el primer dia que nos vimos... solo seria tuya y de nadie mas" Mordio su cuello a la espera de dejar una marca que comprobara a quien pertenecía el joven

Lysandro hizo lo mismo dejando una marca rojiza y brillante en el cuello de Katherine empujándola contra las duchas para quitarle el sujetador y admirar aquellos pechos que lo volvían loco acariciando las aureolas con suavidad maravillándose al ver los pezones de la chica erguidos, tomo uno entre su boca y comenzó a lamerlo y mordisquearlo como si del postre mas exquisito se tratara

Katherine gemía audiblemente y jalaba el blanco pelo del joven apretándolo contra sus senos mientras el chico continuaba jugueteando con el pezón de la joven, enorgulleciendose ante su obra "su mejor pago" eran los gemidos de satisfacción provenientes de aquella boquita llena de placer, la soltó era visible el rastro de saliva sobre sus pechos el se alejo

"Princesa podrías darme placer con esa deliciosa boquita" la tomo de la mano y la beso para sentarse en las bancas del vestuario y señalar su entrepierna donde era visible una silueta despierta ansiosa de ser liberada

Katherine se acerco avergonzada "Pero Lysandro me da vergüenza" el bicolor fruncio el ceño y la aparto suspirando

"Bueno no hay problema Katherine" Acaricio su mejilla "Tal vez Nina quiera hacerlo" sonreía para sus adentros mientras por fuera parecía afligido, admiraba como la sensación de alivio segundos antes en el rostro de porcelana de aquella mujer tomaba una expresión amenazante

"Esa maldita no tocara lo que es mio" se arrodillo entre las piernas del muchacho que la miraba fascinado y abrió con lentitud y temor el slip, sacando de su escondite aquel miembro que tanto la hacia gozar

Lo acerco a su cara y la olisqueo para después dar una rápida lamida en el glande, un gemido casi inaudible salio de los labios del chico victoriano su excitación era debido a la mirada inocente y el morbo que le causaba sentir la mano de Katherine en torno a su miembro

"Pero Kathe es todo lo que puedes hacer... de seguro Nina haría un mejor trabajo" susurro

En ese instante Camilleri comenzó a engullir su pene, Lysandro tomaba su cabeza acariciando el cabello de la joven

La joven esta absorta en su peculiar tarea intentando hacer aquella experiencia la mas placentera de la vida de Lysandro, los celos al imaginarse a ea "lolita" acercándose al caballero hacia que la ira en su interior hirviera mas y mas... ella lamia, chupaba y mordía el miembro del joven con una dedicación que nunca había demostrado

Siendo feliz al escuchar los gemidos contenidos del bicolor subia y bajaba su cabeza deteniéndose en la punta del glande donde presionaba con sus dientes aquel punto sensible y notaba como segundo a segundo el pene del Lysandro crecía mas y mas dentro de su boca

"Muy ben princesa mereces una felicitación, quien diria que sabes dar tanto placer" gemia y controlaba la velocidad de aquella felacion

Mientras Katherine movia su lengua de forma circular succionando coda vez mas fuerte para darle todo el placer posible a su amante, aquel sonido llenaba el vestuario cuando sus labios salían y Lysandro gemía cada vez mas

Ella era feliz mientras aquel joven disfrutase "Ya casi princesa estoy a punto de terminar... ¿Podria hacerlo dentro de tu boca?"

Aquellas palabras llenas de cariño incrementaron la pasión con la que le daba placer al muchacho y en un estruendoso gemido, disparos de semen inundaban su boca Lysandro se limitaba a apretar la cara de la joven contra su pene para profundizar la felacion mientras gemia continuamente

Al terminar aquella muestra de su amor Lysandro se arrodillo junto a la joven y la abrazo para después besarla aunque en sus labios aun hubieran restos de su semen y por si fuera poco su miembro aun se mantenía erguido "Sin duda Katherine eres la mejor en todo"

"¿T-Te gusto Lyss?" Pregunto sonrojada limpiándose con el dorso de su mano los restos de esperma de sus labios, el chico asentia maravillado

"Pero al parecer esto no sera suficiente" Miro a la joven con una sonrisa traviesa "Tu boca es magnifica pero no se compara con esa vagina tan estrecha" la tomo de la cintura para sentarla a ahorcadas sobre el "¿Quieres que recordemos los viejos tiempo?" susurro para besarla de nuevo Katherine asintió, se levanto para desabrochar su ajustada falda y deshacerse de paso de sus bragas

Lysandro antes de que ella regresara a su posición anterior con su dedo medio la penetro... sintiendo la tibia humedad de su conducto y aquella carne suave "Tan mojada, tan lista para mi" ronroneo sus ojos bicolores ardian en deseo

Jalandola hacia si la penetro de una sola estocada, Katherine soltaría un gemido lastimero al sentir toda su longitud entrar en ella sin compasión "¡Como la primera vez!" Lysandro masajeaba al compás los pechos de la muchacha y se movia lentamente en círculos esperando a que Katherine se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de si, ella gemia aun sin moverse "Cuando estes lista tu solo muévete, no digas nada solo... Dejame observar tu cara al ser penetrada por mi" Camilleri solo asitio con los ojos cerrados y su boca media abierta soltando suspiros

Lysandro al notarlo acerco su rostro a los pechos de "Su" mujer besandolos con insistencia mientras sus manos reposaban en la cintura de su amante

El movimiento circular no se hizo esperar, aquel sonido cuando la joven subia y bajaba lentamente de su pene, sus jugos mezclándose y dejando en el aire un olor a sexo

Ella gemía al compás de las estocadas recibidas, Lysandro no se movia se mantenía quieto chupando los senos de la joven

"Lysandro por favor" al levantar a vista los ojos violetas de la joven tenian un brillo especial sus mejillas estaba tintadas de carmesí y sus labios rojos de tanto morderse para evitar gritar, no pudiendo evitarlo la beso, uniendo sus lenguas en una danza por ver quien salia victorioso

Se movía despacio maravillándose por el sonido que producían sus sexos al chocar y aquel liquido que resbalaba por las piernas de su amante, su princesa

"¡Ah Katherine!" gimió al chocar contra el útero de la joven esta se apoyaba en el hombro de Lysandro y arañaba su saco para no desfallecer de placer

"Mas mas rápido cariño" su respiración era errática, entrecortada por gemidos procedentes desde lo mas hondo de su garganta

Aquella penetración se tornaba furiosa, el toqueteo de sus pechos inigualable ¡solo Lysandro la hacia sentir como una verdadera zorra! y le gustaba ese sentimiento de ser usada, pero solo por el... solo por su querido caballero

Se entregaba sin mas al joven porque lo amo en el pasado y lo continuaba amando pese a haber tenido sexo con otro hombre la realidad de ese encuentro pasional en los vestuarios era diferente hacia el amor , se entregaba a el en cuerpo y alma sus recuerdos siempre la había llevada a el

_**"Te amo"**_gimieron al unisono antes de estallar en un orgasmo sublime, con respiraciones errática cansados y completamente sudados por aquella demostración de amor

**"Te amo" **

repitieron fundiéndose en un tierno beso

* * *

Y aqui termina el one-shot ¿Que tal me quedo? bien ó mal, regular... acepto criticas para mejorar y debo reconocer que esta vez no me dio ni un poco de vergüenza plasmar esta clase de situación

Espero les gustara y si creen que este esfuerzo merece un review que así sea


End file.
